The Other Side of the Mirror＞
Summary Following Len saving Rin from Camui Gackpo, the latter kneels on the ground and remarks on Len having become a Vocaloid. Len, meanwhile, tries to think of a way out of his situation with only a pike fish to fight with. Camui, seeing Len had a heart, ranted about his past self and others having lost their own, only saved with drugs. He laughs at Len's naivety; Len, brushing him off, attacks and is frightened, throwing his pike at him. Camui then realizes that Len was the dog from their past lives and tries to strike him again; hit instead by Len's elbow, he's is defeated and Len runs, taking Camui's wallet as his trophy. As he runs the boy reflects on Hatsune Miku calling him "the one who steals" from before; he resolves to protect Rin and move forward even if he doesn't fully know what's going on, also finding a red scarf inside the wallet. Later, Miku is shown salvaging Camui's body. Lyrics |-| Japanese = |-| Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『分けられた下等なもの』 An inferior that was divided *『伝えることも出来ない虫けら』 A worm who can't report *『ただ、、、こいつに心が』 But,,, this one has a heart *『一緒に教わった人の頃』 Those days we were people taught that together *『こころ無くす クスリに救われたのに 』 We lost our hearts, while we were saved by drugs *『鏡に映る自分はきっと ここよりも幸せなんだと』 The me reflected in the mirror is surely/More happy than the one here *『あの物語では僕は犬以下だもんな』 In that story I was lesser than the dog *『「ぬすむもの」、、俺のことかな？』 "The one who steals",, is that me? *『でも俺は鏡音レン！』 But I'm Kagamine Len! *『このスカーフはなんだろう、、、？』 What's this scarf,,,? Illustration Analysis OtherSideoftheMirror_1.PNG|Len and Camui's fight OtherSideoftheMirror.PNG|Camui with his sword OtherSideoftheMirror_2.PNG|Len with green text OtherSideoftheMirror_3.PNG|Len's wrestling move OtherSideoftheMirror_4.PNG|Len fleeing with Camui's wallet. OtherSideoftheMirror_5.PNG|Miku standing over Camui. The first illustration shows Camui Gackpo on his knees, holding the arm kicked by Len from Goodbye to the Dream☆ as he recovers. Len can be seen standing over him. Looking carefully, Camui's eyes can be seen as a dull red, although they are not yet visible to Len. In the next illustration Len is shown wearing the Santa suit, likely an intentional reference on his part to Rin's song in Assassin!. It's seen that he's holding a bag, although it's unknown what's in it; it is possible that, as a pike was his only weapon, that was all that was in the bag. Additionally, on Len's skin are small marks, possibly sweatdrops to show his unease. The next illustration shows Camui having stood up, now holding a sword. It's unknown where he pulled the sword from, although it is possible he had it concealed in his coat. After this is an illustration of the pike on the snow, which may have been lain there as an offering to Camui or fallen as a result of Len throwing it at him. For brief second, Len is then shown rushing forward and striking Camui with his elbow; this appears to be his finishing blow, as Camui looks to have been already off balance by the shot. The next shot is of Len running with a wallet in his hands, Camui's after he decides to take a trophy for his efforts. His direction is the same as Rin's in Goodbye to the Dream, indicating he is running back to the same place as her; this is confirmed by Who's the Liar?, where he's also back in their dorm room. As no scarf is shown in the picture, it can be assumed Len found Camui's red scarf in the wallet itself. The final image is of Camui lying on the ground, his wig knocked off as it will be for the rest of the series. Beside him is a shot of Miku's high heels and the edge of her long teal hair. It's also shown that it's begun to snow; this snow will pick up into a snowstorm over the next several songs. Sound Effect Analysis Near the end of the video, before the illustration of Miku by Camui, the sound of footsteps can be heard. This is likely the sound of Miku's boot heels crunching through the new layer of snow. Trivia Notes *The sign next to the title is a mathematical sign meaning "greater than" or "lesser than"; read with the title, it reads "The other side of the mirror is more than unspecified", referencing Camui's quote in the song. *Ali refers to Muhammad Ali, a famous boxer. *When asked why Len's text turned briefly from yellow to green, Numtack05 explained it was a reference to the pro-wrestler Mitsuharu Misawa, whose image color is green.Puulog☆ - July 7, 2009 - 「三沢式のエルボー」の字が緑なのは先日亡くなった プロレスラー三沢光晴選手のイメージカラーだからです＞＜ 僕は大ファンだったので悲しかったです。 Curiosities *Camui Gackpo again uses the dehumanizing "it" to refer to someone as done in We Met Again, eh?☆; it is unclear who he is referring to, although it is possibly Ronald, who was unable to face off with Rin now that she was a Vocaloid and may have been similarly repelled by Len being one. *Following Camui's "creepy monologue", Len's text briefly turned a paler yellow than usual; it's possible this was meant to represent his fear. References External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 3 Category:Vocaloid Era